


In your Capable Hands

by aviator1198



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviator1198/pseuds/aviator1198
Summary: Giriko and Justin find themselves fighting a necromancer dangerously close to becoming a kishin when Giriko is injured. How will the duo get out alive? Giriko may not like the answer.





	In your Capable Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I read a couple oneshots for this ship and it got me thinking about their characters and this came about. Hope you enjoy!

Giriko’s Pov

_ Damn it. _

I felt the sharp metal pierce my leg before I saw it. Pain shot up from the puncture, causing me to fall over onto the rock hard ground. I heard Justin slice the monster that had just mangled my leg behind me. I use all my might and flip myself over, trying not to move my leg more than I need to. God, it hurts.

This mission was way more hard than anyone had thought. The necromancer was a lot closer to becoming a kishin and she just kept raising more undead soldiers than we could reasonably dispose of in the same amount of time. Luckily, we had killed enough of them that they were regrouping on the other side of the field. Justin looked over at me, realizing that we had a moment or two to regroup as well.

“I can’t protect you and fight all of them off, Giriko.”

“I don’t need your protection, priest. I can protect my own god damn self.”

He gives me a questioning look. “Oh really. Can you stand?”

I get up and as soon as I put any weight on my injured leg, I let out a very unmasculine yelp of pain and lean on him for support. He rolls his eyes.

“Well do you have any other ideas?” I yell at him.

“Of course I do, but you aren’t going to like it very much.”

“What?” I spat at him, the pain in my leg slowly going away as my entire leg numbs over.

“You could transform.”

The proposition hits me like a punch to the gut.

“And let you wield me? Nuh--uh. How about you transform?”

“I’m not the kind of weapon that you just wield, Giri. Plus, you can’t even stand by yourself.”

I know he’s making sense but I haven’t been anyone’s weapon since Arachne. Now I’m some sort of unofficial death seith, working for the DWMA. I miss the days of Arachnophobia, when I just did as I was told and everything was much simpler.

A roar sounded across the field as a horde of undead monsters charge at us, interrupting the conversation for a brief moment.

“Justin, I’m really not sure about this-”

I feel his lips on mine and all the questioning I had just been doing flows out of my head. Damn him. He knows my weakness.

I internally sigh and let my human form completely go for the first time in decades, maybe even a century or two. I can’t say it feels bad, more like just awkward, and I can barely believe how I’m just handing control over to a kid. I swear I don’t know what kind of power he has over me, but he definitely has something on me.

My chain slices through enemies left and right and I forget why I even protested in the first place. I get to slice through flesh, spill blood, and occasionally look at Justin’s ass without being caught.

I must say, Justin does make a pretty good meister given the fact that as far as I know, he’s never wielded a weapon other than himself. Pretty soon the souls of several kishin eggs are visible floating above the ground where their bodies used to be. The rest of the undead are newly risen and guarding the necromancer. 

Before I can think, I feel Justin’s soul wavelength prod at mine. I know instantly what he’s trying to do. He’s trying to resonate with my soul. This soon though? I guess it does make sense. That’s the easiest way to eliminate the necromancer without receiving too many more injuries. I sigh and try my best to resonate. 

I could lose myself in the feel if his soul. Something about it just invites me in. A flash of light blinds me before I’m laying on top of Justin, back in my human form. I look at his blood-smeared face and laugh a little. He smiles.

“You know. Maybe I could go through school again and turn you into a death scythe.” He smirks.

“Maybe. All I know is that was amazing and you are free to be my meister anytime.”

“Ahh. Did I just hear the great Giriko give up some control over to me?” he coos, the smirk on his face growing.

“Shut your mouth or I’ll show you just how much control you have when we get back.”

“Kinky.”

I get up off of Justin and almost immediately lose my balance again as the pain shoots up from the wound in my leg. I almost fall over but Justin catches me and helps me back up. I lean on him and he smiles.

“Here, let’s get you to home so you can show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me happy btw :) ;D hope you enjoyed. Until next time. Also, I may make this a multi-chapter work even though the idea started out as a oneshot. Let me know what you think in the comments below. 


End file.
